One Hell Of A Life: Ally Dawson's Story
by xCHARMEDxDOCTORxWHOx
Summary: Ally Dawson doesn't have the sweetest life. Her dad is dead and she is bullied. But when she is partnered up in her music class with the schools badboy and her biggest bullier Austin Moon how will she manage! Will they hate each other more or is there a romance brewing! Read and find out.
1. Green Paint and New Songs

**Hi! Ashley here. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. Please! :) **

_**Ally POV**_

"Ally! come down for breakfast," my mom yells.

Hi I'm Ally Dawson. 15 years old and counting. Welcome to my terrible life. A dead dad, a heartbroken mother, and a messed up school life. My dad died when I was 7. And to make that worse the school's badboy started to bully me. But I'm sure you dont want to hear me ramble so let's go!

"Wait mom! Let me get dressed!" I yell back to her.

I walk over to my drawer and pull out a blue cardigan and red skinny jeans. I slip the clothes on and go to my built in bathroom. I put on a thin layer of blush, some mascara, and some lipgloss. I run downstairs and look at the the time. Damn! I have 20 minutes to eat and get to school. It's a 15 minute walk to school so throw on a pair of batterd converse and grab a granola bar. Being the goody two shoes that I am I have to get to class on time.

"Bye mom! See you later!" I yell to her and race out the door. I run to school and go to my locker. I close my locker and slip my books into my bag.

I look up to see the devil himself. " What do you want blondie?" I say with anoyance in my sentence.

"Oh nothin' Dawson. Just giving you the pleasure of being in my presence." Austin says cockily. I roll my eyes.

"As if. I rather be in the presence of a dead guy." I say

"Oh come on. You know you want some of this." He says motioning to his face with is hand.

" Yea right blondie. Get out of my way." And with that i push him out of my way and walk right past him. Almost instantly I hear him yell. Suddenly Cassidy, queen bitch and blondie's whore girlfriend, comes out and goes in front of me. Then the next instant I'm in the bathroom getting green paint out of my hair with the help of my best friend Trish.

I get as much as I can out and we leave the bathroom.

"Thanks Trish" I say

"No problem. Your my best friend. Anything to help you." She says

" Your the best! So what class do you have. I have AP math."

"English. So I guess I'll see you later." She says sadly and walks off. Oh well. I get to class 30 seconds before the bell. The teacher walks in and starts a lesson that I have already mastered. So I take my diary/songbook out and write and entry.

_**Dear Diary**_

_**Today has started like everyday. I come to class and write in you. Sadly this morning i was hit with water balloons filled with green paint. Luckily I always keep extra clothes in my locker because this is expected of them. I cant say the same about my hair though. I came to class with green goop in my silky brown hair. But oh well. Anyway I have new song lyrics.**_

_**I've been thinkin over**_

_**All the things that you been sayin to me**_

_**No reason or answer**_

_**Do I deceive myself when I'm makin out to be**_

_**I thought I'm the girl with everything**_

_**If only you could stay**_

_**Only you could stay around the world for me**_

_**Thought I had it all and anything**_

_**I wanted you**_

_**To really matter **_**(1)**

_**Love,**_

_**Ally Dawson your best friend.**_

The bell rings at that exact moment. Time for the next class. Yeah! (note the sarcasm)

**After school at home**

I come home after a pretty uneventful day.

"Mom!" No answer. I go to the kitchen to see a note.

_Hey Ally,_

_I had some errands to run. I wont be back until late. Theres pizza in the fridge. see ya in the morning._

_Love,_

_Penny :)_

I am pretty used to this. I sigh and go to the fridge. I eat and do my homework. I take a shower getting all of the remaining paint out of my hair and slip into my PJ's.

I slip into bed and fall into a deep slumber.

I have one hell of a life.

**Okay. How was this. Good? Bad? Should I continue? Review. Critism appretiated. :)**

**(1) The girl with everything by Indiana Evans**


	2. Projects and Faintings

**Hey Guys. I'm back. **

**Oh shout out to Laughing Raindrops! Happy Birthday!**

**Anyways, on with the story**

_**Austin's POV**_

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

I groan and sit up. I look at the time and see that I have an hour to get ready and get to school. I take shower and brush my teeth. Then I go and get dressed. I slip on a purple t-shirt and some ripped jeans. then i put in my favorite green/gray supra high tops. A signature Austin Moon outfit. I go downstairs. Of course no one is home. My parents own a business called _Moon's Mattress Kingdom. _So basically I have an enormous house and no parents. They are never home. Anyway, I go downstairs and make a quick batch of pancakes. I eat and head out.

I get to school ans instantly I'm crowded. See, I'm the schools popular bad boy. Guys want to be me, and girls want to have me. It's just how it is. I know that most of these people aren't my real friends. I only have one real friend. Dez Worthy**(1)**. My kindhearted, quirky best friend. Of course I have my followers. Dallas, Trent, and Jason. Then there is my girlfriend, Cassidy. I hate her. Literally. She is so annoying and just wont stop kissing me. But I keep her, for the popularity. I don't now why I...

"Austy!" says an all to familiar voice interrupting my thoughts.

"Cassidy." I say not as enthusiastic. She runs up to me and throws a kiss on me. Exactly what I'm saying. She's so annoying. I walk into the school to see none other than miss Ally Dawson. She has no green in her hair. I'm surprised she got it out. But whatever. I walk over to her and whisper in her ear causing her to jump.

"wow, all i said was hi." I say

"Moon! Are you capable of leaving a girl alone for 5 minutes!" she yells angrily. Man, she was hot when she was mad. I won't deny it. I think she's hot but I will never go out with her. I hate her with a passion and that's final.

_**Ally's POV**_

"Moon! Are you capable of leaving a girl alone for 5 minutes!" I yell.

"Not when your that girl." he says with a smirk.

"Ugh!"I yell as Trish walks up to us and you can tell shes angry. This won't be good.

"Hey! Moon! Are you bothering my girl. I swear Moon, si te encuentro cerca de mi chica nunca mas vas a estar en el hospital durante la proxima mitad de su vida.(if you go near my girl again you'll be in the hospital for the next half of your life.)

"Lets go Trish" I say

I walk to class parting ways with Trish.

**7th period AP Music**

I walk into my favorite class. Music. Unfortunately Blondie is also here but I never let that ruin my music. I sit across from the teacher. The bell rings and class starts.

"Class, today I will be assigning you partners for a music project. You must write a song and perform it together." says Mrs. Sproule

Although I have terrible stage fright, I am very excited for this project. I just hope I don't get a bad partner like Blondie. Wait...she's saying partners now.

"OK, partners are Jason and Doga, Selin and Christopher, Tiana and Robert, Austin and Ally..." she says

"Wait what!" Blondie and I yell

"You two will be partnering up for the project. Do you have a problem?" She asks

"YES!" We both yell

"I will not be partners with this slut!" He yells

"And I will not be partners with this jerk!" I yell

"You will be partnering up and that's final" she says

OH NO! This is to much for me to handle! I'm getting dizzy. Why are there seven walls. I fall to the ground with a thud. The last thing I see is the teacher hovering over me before I completely black out.

_**Austin's POV**_

After seeing Ally faint I almost fainted. But really am I that bad. I mean she fainted. When I was mean to her the first time it was meant to be joke but it wasnt funny to her. I went to the nurse to check on her. I may be a bad boy but she's hurt. This is I went upstairs she was awake. As soon as she saw me walk into the room she sent me a death glare.

"What do you want?" she hissed at me

"Chill, I just came to see if you were alright." I say

"Yea right" she scoffs.

"You know, just because I'm a bad boy doesn't mean I don't care" I say

"Yea but you don't care about me. If you did you wouldn't have bullied me all these years. But I dont care. What about the project?" she asks

"Well I could go to your house after school. We could work on it for an hour everyday after school." I suggest.

"Okay but if you brought a car your either driving us both or leaving it here because I usually walk" she says

"Okay" I say. I walk out of the room and realized we just had a decent conversation. Wow.

_**Ally's POV**_

We just had a decent conversation. Wow.

Welcome to my messed up life.

**Thankyou for your reviews. I tried to make this longer. Review :) See ya!**

**(1) I don't know Dez's last name so I used Calum's**


	3. New Songs and Sleep Overs

**Hey! I back and ready to write. **

**And an even bigger shout out to Laughing Raindrops. You're really motivating me. Thanx!**

**Now on with the story**

_**Ally's POV**_

Okay so it's been about an hour since the fainting drama and my headache is starting to go away. It's the end of the school day and I have to work with Blondie at my house. Yeah! (note the sarcasm). I walk outside to see him waiting by his car. I walk over and mumble a small hello. We get in the car and drive to my house. The only words exchanged being the directions to my house. It was quite akward.

We get to my house and walk in. Austin just stands in the doorway like he's lost. "Well don't just stand there come in the kitchen." I say. He walks in the kitchen and lays his bookbag on the floor near a chair. I grab an apple from the fridge.

"Do you want anything?" I say in an annoyed tone.

"No" he says

"Okay, Suit yourself. What do you want to the song about." I say

"I don't know. How about beleiving in yourself." He says

"No thats too common...hmmm...OH! I KNOW! We could a song about facing your fears." I say

"Good idea so lets think of some lyrics." he says

"I never thought there would be a day where we have a civil conversation" I say

"Oh please I'm only doing this for the project." he says

"Whatever Blondie" I say. And with that I run to my room to get my book. Austin following hot on my tail. I had recently started a song about facing your fears so part of the project was started already. I grab my book off my dresser and flip to the page.

"Here, I already started a song. It was meant to be a solo but it could work either way." I say

"Whatever, let me see it." he says reaching for my book.

"Never. Touch. My. Book" I snap. I send him a death glare and turn back to my book. I underline the parts he will sing and leave the ones I sing alone. I show the song to him. And we start to sing what I have written so far. Normally I wouldn't do this, due to the fact that I have stage fright and I hate Blondie, but this is or a project so I'll do it.

**(**_**Ally**_**; **_Austin_**; **_**Both**_**)**

_Yeah! Whoa!_

_I'm walkin on a thin line_

_And my hands are tied_

_Got nowhere to hide_

_I'm standin at a crossroad_

_Don't know where to go_

_Feelin so exposed_

_**Yeah I'm caught **_

_**In between**_

_**Where I'm goin and **_

_**Where I've been**_

_**But I know there's no turnin back**_

_**Yeah**_

_**It's like I'm balanced on the edge**_

_**It's like I'm hangin by a thread**_

_**But I'm still gonna push ahead**_

_**So I tell myself**_

_**Yeah I tell myself**_

_**Don't look down,down,down,down**_

_**Don't look down,down,down,down**_

_**Don't look down,down,down,down**_

_**Don't look down,down,down,down**_**(1)**

Wow. I would never admit this but Blondie here can actually sing.

"That's all I've written so you can go home now Blondie." I say

_**Austin's POV**_

Wow. I would never adnit this but Dawson here can actually sing.

"Well, I need to go so see you tomorrow slut." I say

"You're unbeleivable Blondie!" she yells and pushes me out her door.

"Unbeleivably hot." Before she closes the door and I walk off. Time to go and plan what prank I'm gonna pull on her tomorrow. It has to be double the fun since I didn't do anything to her today.

_**Ally's POV**_

I hate that son of a bitch. I hate more than humanly possible. Anyway, I go up to my room to do my homework. I can't help but think about when Austin and I were singing. When I looked at him I can see the child in him. His eyes looked happy. It seemed as if there was a side to him that he didn't want anyone to know about. And I'm willing to find that side of him.

Before I know it I'm done with my homework. I go downstairs to get a snack but I hear sobbing. I walk into the living room to see my mom crying on the couch witha picture of dad. I run up to her and give her a heartwarming hug.

"Mom, I know you think it's your fault but it's not. It's not your fault dad was in the twin towers when the planes crashes. And anyway he's still with us. In our hearts. And I'm sure if he were here he wouldn't want you to act like this, okay?" I say. She nods and walks into her room. I go to my room and call trish to come over. She's here in the next minute.

"Hey Trish." I say

"Hey girl" she says

"Can you sleep over tonight." I ask hopefully. I really needed a gurl to talk to.

"Sure" she says.

So she and I spend the night singing, dancing, telling scary stories, and having pillow fights. Then Trish brings up crushes, and we are going all out.

"So who's your crush Ally?" she asks

"Don't laugh but, Dallas Cinteneo" I answer

"Really! Mine is Dez Worthy"

"OMG! Are you serious! I thought you hated him!"

"I did but ,I don't know, something just clicked!"

"Thats great but we have to get to bed"

"Okay g'night girlfriend"

"Goodnight" And with that I fell asleep.

Let's just hope that Blondie doesn't have any pranks for me tomorrow. But chances are he will because he hates me and I hate him. I'll just have to hope that it is not as bad as the paint.

I have one hell of a life.

**And that's a wrap. Really thank you for the reviews and I will try to post later on today okay. see ya homies :)**

**Review**

**(1) Don't look down by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano. From the episode Costumes and Courage.**


	4. Fake Dates and Kisses

**Hello my Peoples. How have you been tonight. This chapter is dedicated to the people who have reviewed my story.**

**Anyway to the story!**

_**Austin's POV**_

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I do the usual morning routine. You know, brush teeth, take a shower, get dressed and put on my shoes. I go downstairs and look at the clock. Turns out I took longer than usual and I have 10 minutes to get to school. Luckily, I have a car so it only takes a couples minutes to get to school. I get to school and, as usual, I'm swarmed with my so called "friends." Except Dallas isn't here. I smirk. Good. My prank on Ally is now in session.

I go to my locker and grab my books for class. I walk into class just as the teacher walks in. Let hell begin!

_**Ally's POV**_

I wake up in the morning to the sound of my mothers voice. I groan and get out of bed. I brush my teeth and take a shower. I throw on a floral patterned sundress and some cream wedges. I curl my hair and decide to play it natural with no makeup on today. I walk out of the house and walk to school. I go to my locker to find Dallas waiting at my locker. I narrow my eyes in curiosity.

"D-dallas, w-what are you d-doing here" I stutter

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you wnted to go out tonight" he says to my amazement.

"R-really, I-I mean s-sure" I say giggling

"Awesome pick you up at 7" he says before walking off. I sigh and grab my books out of my locker. I stalk off to class in dreamland.

_**At lunch**_

"Hey Trish" I say after dropping my food at our table.

"Hey! You seem happy. What happened." she says

"Oh nothing much. Just the fact that Dallas Cinteneo asked me out." I say dreamily

"WHAT! OMG!" she yells. Luckily it was lunch so basically everyone was shouting and no one noticed.

"I know right!" I say excited.

After that we basically talked and talked on the subject.

_**After school at Ally's house with Austin**_

Austin and I walk up to my room to work on the song. We had a first verse and a chorus. We needed a second verse and then the song will be finished.

"Okay. We need a second verse." I say to him hastily.

"Okay then. You're the songwriter here. So figure it out." he says

"Oh! I see. So you think that I'm just gonna do this project alone Blondie. It's not gonna be like that today." I snap at him. God. He's so vain! Ugh!

"Uh. Yea it is. I can't write a song for my life." he says. Of course he can't. He can't write anything for his life.

"Look. I know it'd be so easy just to run from your problems but you can't. Oh! That's a good lyric for our song." I say. "It'd be so easy just to run!" I sang

"Good job!" he says. I was taken aback by his compliment. "For a whore" he adds quickly. Of course.

"Whatever Blondie. Let me add it to the song." I say. I grab my book and write the new lyrics." Um oh! I got some lyrics."

_**It'd be so easy just to run**_

_**It'd be so easy just to give up**_

_**But I'm not that kinda girl who gone turn my back**_

_**There's no-**_

"Wait, why did you say girl? I'm a boy." Austin says interrupting my song writing.

"Because I'm gonna sing that part nitwit." I say. You can hear the annoyance in my voice.

"Oh" is all he says. I sigh and go back to my songwriting.

_**There's no turnin back**_

_**There's no turnin back**_

_**It's like I'm balanced on the edge**_

_**It's like I'm hangin by a thread**_

_**But I'm still gonna push ahead**_

_**So I tell myself**_

_**Yeah I tell myself**_

_***Chorus***_

_**After Austin leaves**_

I grab a t-shirt and sweats for the date. Why would I wear such a terrible outfit on a date. Well...it started like this...

_Flashback_

_"Okay Dawson I have to go and meet up with Dallas and talk about tonight." says Austin. What?!_

_"What are you talking about! He's taking me out tonight." I say confused._

_"Oh Really?! I didn't know . Guess we won't be hanging after all." he says in a high pitched voice. He's lieing._

_"Uh huh. Okay__Blondie, see you tomorrow after school for rehersing the project." say in a knowing voice. I push him out of the door. Of course this isn't a real date. I should've known. They're going to prank me._

_End of flashback_

So I'm going dressed like this with an extra pair of clothes in my bag. I hear the doorbell ring and go downstairs. Dallas is at the door in a suit.

"You're wearing that" he says disgusted.

"Well considering what you have planned for me at the diner I decided not to wear good clothes." I say.

"I-I don't k-know what you're t-talking about." he stutters nervously. My confidence build at this.

"Oh I think you do," I say, "but let's go"

_**At the diner**_

We sit at the table with the waiter looking at me weirdly. Probably the outfit. Whatever.

"So Dallas you can order for me" I say

_**Dallas' POV**_

OH NO! She's onto us. Well, at least she will let me order for her. I hope Austin already talked to the waiter. If so then Ally will be covered in spagetti in a matter of minutes. I order for her and hear Ally ask me a question.

"So, tell me Dallas, why do you listen to Austin anyway. I mean, why would you hurt me, an innocent girl anyway. I know what you're up to Dallas and I know Austin put you up to this." she says.

Oh No! She knows!. Just play it cool Dallas.

"I don't understand! I just wanted to go out with you." I say

The waiter comes in and I give him the signal. He comes up behind Ally and poors spagetti on her head and her clothes. But she doesn't look mad. She doesn't even look suprised. Of course she doesn't. She knew what was coming. But all I know is that she will be walking home covered in spagetti. I almost feel bad for her.

She gets up and goes to the bathroom. And when she comes out, let me tell ya, I had never seen anything more beautiful than her. She had gotten all of the spagetti and the sauce out of her hair. She was wearing a low cut green cardigan that showed just the right amount of cleavage. And it hugged her skin tight so that it showed the curves I didn't even know she had. She was wearing gray jean short shorts that were cut at the was wearing a pair of black supra hightops. She had a black and white striped glove that was cut at the fingers and stopped at her elbow on her right hand while her left hand had a double ring that said _music_. She had put on a treble cleft neclace. She looked amazing.

She gives me a quick glare and walks out of the store. Wow! That girl has swag. Thats one thing I know for certain.

_**Ally's POV **_

Ipurposely picked out trhese clothes to show Dallas what he's missing by being on Austin's side. Before I leave I shoot him a small glare. The look on his face was priceless. His jaw touched the floor and his eyes were the size of dinner plates. As soon as I left the diner I burst out laughing. I was texting Trish when I bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so... Oh it's you Blondie." I say realizing who it is. I look at him and see that he has the same look on his face that Dallas had. "What suprised that I don't have spagetti on me or that I'm actually dressed nice." I say with confidence. He looks lower and starts to stare. "Hey! My eyes are up here." I say pointing at my face. He looks up and suddenly I feel his lips on mine. I melt into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck. He puts his hands on my waist. Then I realize what I'm doing and push him off me. I slap him and stomp off into the darkness.

_**Austin's POV **_

I don't know what came over me but she was so beautiful. Maybe it was teenage hormones. Yeah! That's what it was.

But I felt a spark.

_**Ally's POV**_

As I walk home I think about the kiss. I think I liked it. And I felt a spark. I wonder if he felt it too. But I hate him, I think. Whatever, I'll think about this tomorrow. I get home take a shower put on pjs and slip into bed. I wonder what tomorrow will bring.

I have one hell of a life.

**So what do you think. And look for my poll. It will tell me who should fall in love with the other first. (ex. Austin falls in love with Ally first.) Also I need a OC for the next chapter so if you have any PM me or put it in your review. This is what it needs to include.**

**Name:**

**Hobbies:**

**Haircolor: **

**Skin color:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Whether she's popular or not:**

**Love intrest:**

**If she a sweet girl like Ally or a bitch like Cassidy:**


	5. New Kids and Fake Girlfriends

**Hey guys Big thanks to Princess-Girl12 and ashray4 for their awesome OC's**

**This chapter is dedicated to ashray4 because she gave me the idea.**

_**Grace's POV**_

Hi. You probably don't know me. I'm Grace King. Sister of Reagan King. I'm the sweet one in the family. Reagan is more of the cheerleading type of girl. I can cheer and I actually enjoy it but I don't want to be like the populars. Now let me tell you this so you don't get confused. Reagan and I are nothing alike. I have brown, wavy hair and she has blonde, straight hair. She's super popular and I'm in the middle. She falls for popular boys, I fall for the more geeky kind that are cute and sweet. I'm a 9th degree blackbelt in karate and she wouldn't break a nail for her life. I can sing and play guitar, she sounds like someone scratching a chalkboard and she can't play any instruments. We're complete opposites. The only thing we have in common is dancing, but anyway back to the real world.

I just moved to Miami from London. I am starting my new school today. I am hoping that I can make some new friends at Miami High School. But we'll see.

_**Ally's POV**_

As I eat my breakfast before school I get a phone call from Trish.

**(Trish;**_**Ally**_**)**

**Ally**

_**Yeah.**_

**Did you hear about the new kids. **

_**No. But that's great! More kids to bully me at school.**_

**Ally. Not everyone is like that. I wasn't.**

_**I guess so. I'll give them a chance. But I gotta go. See you at school.**_

**Okay bye.**

I hang up and walk outside. I start to walk to school and my mind wanders to the events of last night. Not the date but the kiss it was so weird. But thats over right now. I get to school and walk in. Suprisingly Blondie didn't bother me this morning.

_**Austin's POV**_

I walk out of the classroom and go to the bathroom. When I come out I start walking back to class before heing stopped by a sight I never want to see. Cassidy kissing Jason against a locker!

"Cassidy!" I yell. They pull away. Cassidy is staring at me with wide eyes.

"Austy! It's not what it looks like." She says.

Oh yeah! It's not you cheating on me with Jason!" I say

Ok. It's exactly what it looks like" she says. Really!?

"We're over!" I shout and stomp off. Actually I'm kind of glad I have a reason to breakup with her. I'm just upset that anyone would cheat on me. Austin Moon. If anything it should be the other way around. I get to class and sit in my seat. About 10 minutes after I came to class two girls walk into the classroom. I didn't reckognise them and I know everyone in this school so they must be new. They were both pretty attractive but I wouldn't date either of them.

"Ah! Yes! Our knew students. Class this is Reagan and Grace King. They will be attending the school for the rest of the year." Ms Mandarakas says. I can read people like books and I can already tell what they are going to be like. Grace is a girl in the middle class in high school. She has talents. She can fight. Well. And she can make good music with both her voice and instruments. She likes geeks and hates populars. Great. Another Ally. Just great. Anyway, Reagan on the other hand is another Cassidy. Popular, cares about her looks, gets any guy she wants and has a crush on me. Plus she can't sing.

But she's different for one reason. She likes me in a different way than most girls. She looks like she's gonna stalk me which scares me. Oh please don't take the seat next to me. Oh no she's coming this way. And she takes the seat next to me. Just great. I see Grace sit next to Ally and imediately they are giggling. Lucky. She gets to sit next to someone who won't stalk her.

**Time skip**

It's the end of class and Reagan has been starind at me all period. As soon as the bell rings Reagan is following me out the door. I start to run and keep running until I lose her. I find Dez

"Dez! I need your help" I say quickly.

"What is it buddy?" he asks.

"I need your help. The new girl is following me around and creepy."

"Hmmm. Ok. I have an idea. Just ask a girl to be your fake girlfriend for a while."

"Dez. You know that I can't do that. You know what the girls in this school are like. They'll think this is my way of asking them out." I say matter-of-factly

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllll, there is one person, but you probably won't do it." He says dismissively.

"Who is it Dez? I'll do it. I'll do anything to get this girl off my back" I say frantically

"Ok. Ally. Ally Dawson."

"What No way!" I say

"Dude unless you want a stalker, she's your only choice."

"Ugh. Fine" I say reluctantly. I walk off.

_**Ally's POV**_

Trish was right. One of the sisters is cool. But she warned me to stay away from her sister. I told her who to watch out like Blondie and Cassidy. Plus rumor has it they broke up. I don't know, but I'm actually happy about this. Grace walked off and I went to my locker.

"Hey Ally" says an unmistakable voice.

"What do you want Blondie" I say annoyed

"I need a favor from you" he says.

" And why would I help you" I say

"I'll stop bullying you for the rest this school year.**(1)**" he says. I ponder over this.

"Depends on what it is." I say

"I need you to be my fake girlfriend for a while. The new kid has been following me around." he says.

"No way!"

"Please, please, please. I'm beggin you" he gets on his knees.

"Okay Fine." I say

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank-"

"Wait I say interrupting him. You have to do some thing. Stop bullying me for not only this year but until the end of high school." I say

"Fine" he says. And then he walks off.

"Make sure when you ask me out Reagan in next to you." I call after him.

I go to Trish and Grace and tell them so they won't get upset with me. When I tell them they understand.

**Time skip**

The rest of the day went smoothly and I go to my locker. I close my locker to find Blondie at the other side. Reagan is about 20 ft away from him. He winks and I guess that's the signal telling me he's gonna ask me out.

"So Ally, I was wondering if you want to go out sometime. Like Friday." he says. Wow! He's a good actor. But so am I.**(2) **I giggle and look down blushing. (fake of course.)

"S-sure" I say. Behind him I see Reagan stomp off. I sigh out.

"Goodness. Glad that's over. And you're a good actor" he says to me.

"Thanks. You too." I say. We stand there in akward silence.

"Well let's go" I say after a long pause. He cocks his head in confusion.

"My house. Project." I say

"Oh yeah." he says.

"But since we finished the song we're going to talk about this fake girlfriend, boyfriend thing, ok" I say

"Ok, whatever." he says.

We go outside to his car. This is going to be complicated.

I have one hell of a life.

**So. what did you think. Review!**

**(1) I didn't make up this idea. My best friend Emily did. I don't want to take credit for something I didn't make up.**

**(2)****I****know Ally can't lie in the show but as you can see not everyone has their usual personalities.**


	6. Stalkers and Friends

**Hey. Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. My English teacher assigned tons of HW. This chapter is dedicated to my other best friend Abby Falero. :) **

**Also CrazyR5er is awesome for her amazing OC.**

**On with the story.**

_**Ally's POV**_

It's Friday. The day of the "date." We had gone over the rules of this girlfriend thing yesterday. We came up with three pointers:

Rule 1: This will not go on for more than a month.

Rule 2: Only do we show attraction to each other in public. There is no need to show it in private. No one will see us.

Rule 3: No long, passionate kisses. Maybe a peck on the lips or snuggling.

But anyway it's about 20 minutes until the date. Trish had come over to help with the outfit. We had a black and red theme. I was wearing a skin-tight shirt and a red mini skirt. I had black sparkly ballet flats on. I have a red headband and four bangles. Two were black with red music notes and two were red with black music notes. And lastly I have my yellow music note necklace on.

I had rejected the idea of actually going on the date but he said that in order for everyone to believe that we're dating. So I agreed. I hear the doorbell ring and open the door. As soon as he sees me Austin's mouth drops open. I smirk.

"Close your moth. You'll catch flies" I say. He closes and his mouth instantly, blushing beet red. I can't believe I just made him blush.

"Are you ready" he asks

"Wait" I say and run upstairs. I grab my purse and go back downstairs to Austin. We get in the car.

**At Dinner**

Austin brings me to the same diner that Dallas brought me to. Except this time it's not a prank. We order the food and the waiter walks away.

"Okay. If this is going to work I need to know some things about you." I say

"Okay what do you want to know?" he asks.

"I don't know. Anything. How about we play 20 questions. We'll start with simple questions, like your favorite color, and then we can get personal. As "girlfriend" of Austin Moon I need to know things about you." I say putting finger quotations on girlfriend. "Okay. I'll start. What's your favorite color?" I ask.

"Yellow. What about you?" he says

"Red" I say

It goes on like this for a while until the waiter comes. By then I realized that Austin and I were not that different. He can play any instrument and so can I. He sing and so do I. The only difference is he doesn't have stage fright and he can't write songs. I also learned that his favorite food is pancakes and he plays hockey. His parents own _Moons Mattress Kingdom_ and he's really rich but no one is ever home.

He learned that I sing and play instruments but have stage fright. He also learned that I write songs. He learned that my favorite food is pickles and that my mom owns the music store, Sonic Boom, that I work in and that I also play all instruments as well. He learned that my dad died and that my mom is depressed. But that's about it. I see some thing in the indoor plants behind us. Then I see her. Reagan. She's spying on us.

"Austin, take my hand. Act like your nervous of what I'll do." I whisper.

"What? Why?" He whispers back.

"Just do it and I'll tell you." I order. He scoots over to me and inches his hand closer to mine. When his hand touched my hand I felt a shock but ignore it. I grab his hand and he sighs in relief. I smirk. I move closer to him and whisper in his ear.

"Don't look, but in the bush behind us, Regan is spying on us. Now laugh like I said something funny." I say. He gives a convincing laugh and we finish eating. We make sure to act like a couple. Austin pays the bills.

_**Austin's POV**_

When I took her hand I felt a shock but I ignored it. We pay the bill and leave. I can see Reagan as she follows Ally and I out of the resteraunt. We get into my car and drive off.

"She's following us" I hear Ally say. God this girl doesn't give up does she. I get to Ally's house and walk her to her door. Reagan is watching from her car.

"Well, besides from Reagan, tonight was surprisingly fun. And when your not trying to keep up your bad boy image you're a pretty good guy." she says. I was taken by surprise by the compliment but I had something important to ask her.

"Look Ally, I know we haven't been the best of friends but I was hoping we could start over. You know as friends." I say.

"You know what? I'd really like that. I give her a huge smile.

"Yeah! But we still have to be fake girlfriend and boyfriend." I say seriously. She giggles and I swear I have never heard any sound more beautiful.

"Of course" she says still giggling. Then we notice that Reagan is still here.

"She's still here which means I have to do something She doesn't want to see." she says. I'm confused.

"What does she-" I'm stopped short when Ally gives me a lingering peck on the lips. It was the most amazing feeling I have ever felt.

"Well I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow at school Austin."she says.

"So I see you're calling me by my name now" I say cockily.

"Well... If you want me to call you Blondie..." she says trailing off at the end.

"No! don't do that. I like Austin much better." I say frantically.

"Thought so" she says cockily. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. See you at school tomorrow Ally" I say. I walk off to my car and head out. I can't help but feel sad That I'm leaving her. That's it. I have to Admit it.

_I am in love with Ally Dawson._

_**Ally's POV**_

I walk inside. I am the happiest girl alive. I am in love with the pancake eating. music loving guy.

"_I am in love with Austin Moon."_ I say to myself.

"Wait are you talking about the same Austin Moon that bullied you since grade school." says a familiar voice.

"OMG! Kat what are you doing here!" I exclaim. Kat is my singing, dancing, skateboarding, roller skating, fighting, archery doing cousin. her real name is Katie but no one calls her that.

"Your mom is letting me stay for a couple of weeks. Now back to the question." she says.

"Yes. He's the same one." I say shyly. She hated him as much as me. But I knew she would support any crush I had just like I support her crush on Dallas.

"Wow. What happened." she asks. I explain to her what has happened from the fake date with Dallas to right now. By the end she has a look of understanding.

"OMG! I am so setting you to up which will be so much easier with you to fake dating. And Trish. Is she still around. She could help me." she says. I would've protested but I learned a while back that once Kat sets her mind to something she accomplishes it. So I know for certain Austin and I will be together even if it takes until we're 64. I nod my head yes. Of course Trish is still around crazy I say in my head. Instantly she takes my phone from my hand and calls Trish. They start talking immediately after Kat tells Trish about my new found love for Austin. I knew Trish would get into this because she is a hopeless romantic who always tries to help others with their love lives.

This is going to be a long night.

I have one hell of a life.

**Okay. so how was it. Was I moving their** **friendship too fast. Review. **

**P.S. There will definately be more of Kat(Katie) in later chapters and more OC's to come.**


	7. Kate and Ideas

**Sorry I haven't updated. But I have an excuse. My teachers have me piled up to my neck in homework.**

**But heres the next chapter**

_**Ally's POV**_

"Ally! Someones here for you!" my mom yells. Who could possibly be here. I have only a couple of fiends and none of them have ever come this early before. I get out of bed and try to fix my hair with my hand but with no progress. I walk downstairs sleepily. I literally do a double take when I see who's down there. Oh, those would be good lyrics. I run over to the table and grab my book to write the lyrics.

_**They wanna know, know, know**_

_**Your name, name, name**_

_**They want the girl, girl, girl**_

_**With game, game, game**_

_**And when they look, look, look**_

_**Your way, way, way**_

_**Your gonna make (make) make (make) make 'em do a double take.**_

After I write the lyrics I look at Austin.

"Austin what are youu doing here?!" I exclaim.

"I came to give you a ride to school." he says. What?!What time is it?

"What time is it?" I ask

"7:45. 10 minutes until homeroom." My eyes widen. I fly upstairs and take the quickest shower known to mankind. Then I get dressed in record time. Obviosly, I don't have time for make up but I look good anyway. And yes. I'm trying to look good for Austin. I mean, who doesn't want to look good in front of their crush. I run downstairs, grab Austins hand and run outside.

"Woah!" Austin exclaims. "Slow down child. If you let me go while running like that I'll go flying." he says. I mumble an embarrased sorry. He takes me to his car and we get in. Austin drives us to school and when we get there all eyes are on us. I guess the news about Austin and I has gotten around. I grab Austin's hand and we walk to class. When we get there everyones eyes are immediatly on our hands. We sit down next to each other. First period goes smoothly. After class I go to my locker to get my books. When I close my locker Austin is there.

"Hey, Austin" I say and give him a peck on the cheek. He blushes.

"OMG! I just made The Austin Moon blush." I joke.

"What! No. Austin Moon never blushes." he says in a squeaky voice, blushing even harder.

"It's okay" I say. "Your cute when you blush" I say sincerely. Oops. That wasn't supposed to come out. I blush lightly. Then out of the blue Dallas walks up to Austin.

"Dude. Why are you dating this slut." he says.

"Because I love her Dallas. This is more than just a fling." Austin says. Dallas Turns to me.

"You really think he loves you. It's fake. He wouldn't even lay a hand on you let alone kiss you." he says

"Yes he would." I argued.

"Oh yeah. Prove it. Kiss him." he says. Oh my gosh.

"Fine." I turn around and put my arms around Austin's neck. When I kiss him he instinctively puts his hand on my waist. I felt sparks and it was just pure incredible. We pulled away and looked at Dallas, challenging him to say something with our eyes.

"Whatever" he scoffs and walks away.

I grab Austin's hand and walk down the hall. As we walk, Austin starts to speak.

"So you think I'm cute?" he asks cockily.

"I'm not going to answer anything that can boost your ego. It's already like a black hole. Sucking up anything that could make it bigger." I say

"Uuh, hurtful. My ego is not that big" he says. Ha! That's funny. (note the sarcasm)

"Whatever you say, Blondie." I say teasing him with the old nickname.

"Hey! I thought we were friends, Don't call me that." he whines

"Bye" I let go of his hand and walk to class with him following behind.

**Time Skip**

It's the end of the day and Austin is coming over to hang out at my house. We're done with the project and we're just waiting until tomorrow to preform. We're just going to have some fun in the house. I walk to my door and walk inside with Austin trailing behind me. I go to the kithcen.

"Hey Austin, want something to eat. I can order a pizza if you want." I say

"Sure. Get pepporoni on it. It's my favorite pizza topping." he says.

"Mine too." I say. I grab the phone and call the pizza parlor. I signal Austin to go wait or me upstairs. I call, order, and go upstairs when I hang up.

"You wanna watch a movie" I ask

"Sure. Lets watch..." he pauses walking over to the movie selection."...Zaliens 3" he says

"What? Why? Horror movies are so boring." I say. These movies are so fake it's not even funny.

"Please" he says giving me his famous puppy dog eyes. I try to resist but I can't.

"Fine" I say. He jumps for joy and puts the movie in. About a half hour into the movie I hear something downstairs. Austin screams.

"Oh my god. Calm down" I say. I go downstairs to see what/who it is. It's not my mom. She went to Africa for the month on a business trip. When I go downstairs I see Kat looking for food in the fridge.

"Hey Kat." I say. Then I hear the doorbell. The pizza. I pay and set the pizza on the table.

"Hey Ally. Why such a large pizza. There's only two of us and you didn't know I was coming home so early, so basically you bought an extra large pizza for one person." she says raising an eyebrow. I open my mouth to speak but something interrupts me. I hear Austin tiptoe closer to the stairs.

"Ally are you okay. The zaliens aren't there are they" Austin says genuinly scared.

"Austin. Zaliens don't exist. And even if they did don't you think I would've screamed. Anyway, it was my cousin. And the pizza's here." I say. I see my cousin smirk. I wave her off with my hand.

"Hey Als. Who's this?" he says. Als. I like the sound of that.

"This is my cousin Kat" I say

"Nice to meet you" he says. He turns to me. "Does she know about our plan" he says

"Yeah. Now lets eat." I say. Austin rushes over to the pizza. His eyes widen when he opens the box. What's wrong?!

"Extra pepporoni! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" he says giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Austin...can't...breath...let...go" I manage to choke out.

"Sorry" he says blushing.

"Awww. I made you blush again." I say, teasing him.

"Well, at least I know I'm cute now." he says. I giggle.

"Don't worry. Your always cute." I say. I turn to Kat. She had a smirk on her face. I shake my head has an idea and when she has an idea nothing good ever happens. Last time she had an idea I almost died in a volcano.

_**Austin's POV**_

When Ally called me cute my heart almost jumped out of my chest. If only she meant it in a romantic way. Her cousin had a smirk on her face and Ally was shaking her head like a mad woman. What were they thinking.

"So guys, I'm gonna leave you two alone to do whatever you were doing before." Kat says.

"We weren't doing anything." Ally says blushing.

"Ok. Whatever you say. I'm gonna go." Kat says and walks out the door.

"Sorry about her. Anyway do you want to finish the movie." She says

"Sure" I say

_**Ally's POV**_

I can't beleive Kat thought we were doing something. I love her but she can really get on my nerves. The reat of the day was okay. After the movie ended Austin went home and I finished my homework. I go to sleep. I can't wait until tomorrow. We get to perform our song, _Don't look Down_.

I have one hell of a life.

**So what do you think. Was it good. Review! ;)**


	8. Questions and Dates

**So I'm back with the story. Sorry it's been such a long time. Before I start I have some guests! Plese welcome Austin Moon nd the Doctor! *Crowd screams***

**Austin: Hey everyone. We are here for an announement!**

**Doctor: Okay so this amazing writer, Ashley, is writing a crossover between our two shows.**

**Me: Awww! Thnx Doc. *says in a bad British accent***

**Doctor: First of all, don't EVER call me Doc. It's the doctor or just doctor for short. Second, don't do that. Just... don't. *he says referring to my accent***

**Austin: Annnyyywayyys read the crossover if you like **_**Doctor Who**_**. It's full of adventure, science, romance, and drama. It is a Austin/Ally and 10th/Rose. It is called ****Austin ns Ally and Doctor Who.**

**Me: Thanks for your help guys. Now I have something to do with you two. Enjoy the story! *Pushed the Doctor and Austin into the TARDIS* Bye!**

_**Austin's POV **_

"Ally, calm down. You'll be fine! They'll love you" I say. We are currently in the backstage of the auditorium waiting to perform our song. I give her a hug and rub her back. Almost instantly she relaxes. She looks up at me smiles and I smile. I start to lean in and so does Ally. We are centimeters apart when we're interuppted.

"Austin, Ally! You're up!"the teacher in her direction and I see Ally blushing madly. I grab her hand and pull her onto the stage. The music starts and all eyes are on us as we start to sing.

(_Austin_; **Ally**; _**Both**_)

_I'm walkin on a thin line_

_And myy hands are tied_

_Got nowhere to hide_

_I'm standing at a crossroad _

_Don't know where to go_

_Feelin so exposed_

**Yeah! I'm caught in between**

**Where I'm going and where I've been**

**But I know there's no turning back**

**Yeah!**

_**It's like I'm balanced on the edge**_

_**It's like I'm hangin by a thread **_

_**But I'm still gonna push ahead**_

_**So I tell myself**_

_**Yeah I tell myself**_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_

_It'd be so easy just to run _

_It'd be so easy just to give up_

**But I'm not that kind girl who gonna turn my back**

**There's no turnin back**

**No, no turnin back**

**It's like I'm balanced on the edge**

_It's like I'm hanging by a thread_

**But I'm still gonna push ahead**

**So I tell myself**

**Yeah I tell myself**

_Don't look down, down, down, down_

**(Don't look dooooooooowwwwwwwwn)**

_Don't look down, down, down, down _

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down **_

Ally and I walk off the stage. We go to the back of the classroom and sit down. I look at her and see that she's blushing. God she's so beautiful right now.

_**Ally's POV**_

OMG! I can't beleive I performed. That was so exhilerating and fun. I look at Austin and see that he is staring at me.

"Austin. Austin" I say trying to get his attention. He looks at me.

"What?" he asks

"You zoned out a little there" I say. He blushes. I smile and watch the other performances.

**Time skip**

I walk to my locker. The halls are full so it looks like Austin and I will be acting like a couple. Not that I'm complaining. I fell a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I turn to see Austin so I give him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Austin" I say

"Hey Ally" he out of the blue, he grabs my hand and pulls me into an empty classroom. Ummm...I'm confused.

"Ummm...Austin can you tell me what's going on" I say

"I need to ask you a question" he says

"Couldn't you have just told me out there." I ask

"No. Now shut up and let me speak. Ally, just promise me that no matter what your answer to this we'll always be frinds." he says, scared. I am also starting to get scard so I only nod.

"Promise" he demands

"I promise" I say. He looks me in th eyes.

"Allyson Dawson will you go out with me. I mean, on a real date. Please?" he says. I can't even describe the emotions going on in my head. I smile and nod my head feircly. He hugs me. I grab his hand and pull him out of the room with me.

"Let's go to my house, okay" I say. He nods and we go to his car.

**Time skip**

We get to my house and go to the livingroom. He sits on the couch while I go to the kitchen and grab some leftover pizza from yesterday.

"Okay, so do you want to watch a movie." I ask. He nods and I grab Romeo and Juliet. I just recently learned it was his favorite movie.

"What are we watching." he asks. I just ignore him, sit on the couch and point to the TV. The movie comes on and Austin's eyes light up. He huugs me and sits back down. After a while I start to fall asleep. Not fully awake, I crawl onto Austin's lap and snuggle up to him putting my head against his chest. I fall asleep.

_**Austin's POV**_

I feel light-headed. I think it's the fact that Ally said yes to the date and that she's snuggled up onto me. She's so cute when she's asleep and I wrap my arms around her limp, petite body. I go back to watching the movie but the sound of Ally's steady breathing is putting me to sleep. About tem minutes later I fall asleep with Ally in my arms.

Ally and I are woken up by the sound of her moms voice. I open my eyes to see Ally slowly look up at her mom.

"What?" she asks sleepily.

"I said, what is going on here" her mom says pointing toward us. Ally looks at me and realizes our position. She scrambles off me and immediatly the warmth of her body vanishes. She was beet red.

"Nothing mom. It's nothing." she says. Her mom nods. She looks at the time on her watch.

"Austin you should get home. It's already 10 pm." her mom says. My eyes widen. I slip my sneakers on, grab my jacket and run up to Ally.

"Our date is tomorrow. 7:00" I whisper in her ear. Then I run outside.

_**Ally's POV**_

I still can't beleive he asked me out. As soon as he leaves I go upstairs to call Trish and Kat. I make it a three-way call.

"What's up" Trish says. Of course she answers like that.

"Hey girlfriend." Says Kat. I just giggle at her answer to the phone

"We need to have a girl talk now." I say. Trish already knows about my crush on Austin so she'll be fine with it.

"What is it!" they say, excited

"I just got asked on a date." I say. They squeal. "By Austin" I say squeal even louder.

"When is the date" Trish asks

"Tomorrow night at 7" I say. I hear mom call me.

"Okay we're getting you ready tomorrow" Kat says.

"Okay. See you guys tomorrow. I need to go. My mom's calling" I say and hang up. I run downstairs to see what my mom wants.

I have one hell of a life

**Okay. Good? I hope so. Review. :) :P**


	9. The Best Boyfriend Ever

**I have nothing to say so to the story. Alonzy!**

_**Ally's POV**_

It's three hours before the date and Kat and I are waiting for Trish. I hear the doorbell and I bolt down the to open the door. When I do, I see Trish standing there with and enourmous bag that I'm guessing is full of clothes. She walks right in before I can do or say anything. If this were anyone else I would've kicked them right out but we're talking about Trish. What do you expect.I run upstairs as she starts talking to Kat. Then she walks over to me.

"Okay. Do you know where he's taking you" she asks. I shake my head. "Okay the. We're improvising." she says. She looks at Kat. "What color is she best in" she asks

"She looks beautiful in red. Wait she looks better in turquoise.**(1)**" Kat says

"Okay. I have three choices in turquoise" Trish says. She rumages through her bag. Soon she takes out three dresses. The first one was juust a plain, skintight and sleeveless , turquoise dress. The second one was a flowing dress that had spaggetti straps. On the bottom there was a small strip of black. On the top, right near the collar there was a tiny red rose stitched on. The last one was also skintight and had a black strip going down the side on each side. Instead of going over the shoulders it went around the arms. It leaves the shoulder bare while covering everything else. I immediatly pointing to the second dress.

"That one. Definately that one" I say. Trish and Kat smile.

"Good choice" Kat says. Trish tosses me the dress and puts the other two back im the bag. I go to the bathroom and slip it on. Trish and Kat made a point of taking all of the mirrors out of my room so I can't see what I look like until they're done.

**Time skip**

It's been an two hours since they started and I'm finally done. I can look at myself. Trish did hair and makeup while Kat did shoes and accesories. Kat and Trish bring out the mirror. I gasp in suprise. I was gorgeous. I'm wearing the turqoise dress with a pair of open-toed wedges. It had black felt covering my feet while the wedge itself was a cream color. I was wearing a blue-green treble cleff neclase with matching earrings. I had white and green bangles on both my arms and a plain white headband. My hair had been expertly curled by Trish. And my face. Oh my god my face. It was absolutely beautiful. I had a small amount of blush on and a pink eyeshadow. I had a red lipstick with a coating of clear lipgloss. I had a thin mascara on and I just look wonderful. I squeal and give Kat and Trish a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I exclaim. I have an hour until the date so I push them out the door. I go downstairs and sit down, careful not to mess up this beautiful outfit. I turn on the TV and see that my favorite episode of Doctor Who is on. It's my fravorite show in the whole universe. **(A/N Doctor who is my favorite show. Oh and the pun was intended because you know they travel the UNIVERSE in Doctor Who. I'll stop talking now. :D)**

**Time Skip**

I hear the doorbell and switch the TV off. I go to the door and find Austin there in a tux. Man he's hot in a tux. I can garentee you that. As soon as he looks at me, he gapes and I blush.

"Wow! You look amazing! Absolutely beautiful." he says. I giggle.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I say. He chuckles and takes my hand. He drives us to a diner I've never been to before. We walk in and take a seat at the table. The waiter comes and takes our orders and says it will take about 10 minutes.

"Okay. I have an important question to ask you. Do you watch Doctor Who.

"Of course. Anyone who doesn't is crazy. I'm a ultimate Whovian." he says. **(A/N No offence to the people who don't watch Doctor Who. You're not crazy. Unless you like being called crazy)**

"Me too! Who is your favorite Doctor? Mine is the 10th doctor. He is so funny!" I say. He nods.

"Mine is the 11th doctor. I like how he's akward about anything romantic and he's also hilarious." he says smiling. I nod in approval. Just then the waiter comes and gives us our food. We eat and do a little small talk. My liking towards him just gets bigger and bigger as he speaks.

_**Austin's POV**_

Man I literally couldn't take my eyes off her. She was beautiful. I still can't beleive she watches Doctor Who! She and I have so much in common and I would be the happiest guy alive if she was mine. She was currently laughing about a funny part of my favorite episode of Doctor Who. We finished our food so I pay and we walk outside. When we get to the car I open the door for her and she giggles. God, it's the most wonderful sound I have ever heard in my life.

**Time Skip**

We get to her house and I bring her to her door. I look at her seriosly.

"Ally, this is an important... Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask nervously. She looks up at me and instantly gives me a kiss right on the lips. I'm shocked at first but I melt into it almost immediatly. I put my hands on her hips and she wraps her arms around my neck. After a minute she pulls away.

"Does that answer your question?" she says. I smile

"Why, yes. Yes it does." I say. She smiles and goes inside telling me to come in after her so I do. She and I sit down on the couch and put on the TV. Turns out there was a Doctor Who marathon on. She crawls onto my lap and I wrap my arms around her waist. After about ten minutes she falls asleep and I'm starting to also. I give her a kiss and doze off.

I'm so happy right now.

**So how was it? Review.**


	10. Beach Fun

**Sorry its been so long. First I got my internet taken away and then I was up to my neck in school work. But I'm back so time to write. :)**

_**Ally's POV**_

I wake up the next morning to smell of pancakes. I walk into the kitchen half expecting my mom until I remember that she is in Philidelphea for the week visiting grams. I sneek up behind him and yell causing the wet side of the pancake he was flipping to land on his face and slide down his shirt. I giggle.

"Oh, so this is funny. Come here. Give me a hug." he says. I shake my head fiercly and run out of the kitchen. Sadly, Austin is faster and he catches up and pulls me onto the couch on top of him. I struggle to get away but he holds me in place. After a couple of minutes I give up.

"What do I have to do to get off of you." I ask. Instead of answering with words, he points to his lips. I sigh and give him a kiss. He smiles and lets go of me. I nod in content. I notice a horrible smell and go into the kitchen and see some very black pancakes.

"Austin! Your pancakes are burning." I say. I hear a piercing scream before I see Austin run into the kitchen like a little kid running to save his favorite toy from the garbage. The second he sees his pancakes his faced drops a thousand miles. He slides down the door as if he had just witnessed someone die. "Dramatic much." I say laughing mildly. He looks at me appalled.

"You monster! Nothing is to dramatic for pancakes." he says. Apparently I'm going to need to treat him like a four year old. I get down on my knees.

"Would you like to go to IHop and get some pancakes?" I say. He nods his head solemnly. I stand up and tell him to get up. He goes to sit on the couch while go to get dressed. I just throw on my favorite Hunger Games t-shirt and a pair of black leggings. I go back downstairs and put on my knee high converse. "Okay let's go." I say. We get to IHop and we just talk about small things. We decided to go to the beach. I drop Austin off at his house so he can get his bathing suit. We then go to my house. I put on my black surf suit. And yes I do surf as a matter of fact. Very well to. I put my t-shirt on over it and put on my sandals this time. I go downstairs and grab my yellow surfboard. "Ready?" I ask. Austin looks at me incredulously.

"You surf too." he asks in awe. I nod. Did I forget to mention that he also surfs. "I have the best girlfriend in the world!" he yells. I giggle. We go out to the car and put our surfboards in the trunk. We go to the beach and set up a spot. As soon as we finish Austin picks me up and thrrows me into the water. When I get out I give him a dirty look that when he sees he cowers away from. As I walk toward him he struggles to get away begging for forgiveness. When I finally get to him I push him into the sand.

"You ever do that again and I'll crush your balls. Got that." I say. He nods his head. I smile. "Good. C'mon let's go." I say. And I run off into the water with my surfboard.

_**Austin's POV**_

As I watch her run off I get up. I really don't know why I was so mean to her all those years. I mean, she's absolutely amazing. She's the perfect girlfriend. She surfs. She's sweet, pretty, amazing. She can be sassy but nice at the same time. Plus she can be pretty fierce when she need to. When I'm with her I feel like I'm on a cloud. Anyway I get up and run to get my own surf board. Basically we spend the whole day surfing UNTIL...Cassidy stopped by for a "visit."

"What do you want." says Ally. Cassidy smirks and sits next to me. I scoot closer to Ally.

"Go away Cassidy. No one wants you here." I say. She move so close to me that she is basically on my lap. And that is when Ally loses it. Before I can stop her she pushes Cassidy away. Cassidy also loses it and pours her smoothie on her head. At that you could see tears in Ally's eyes. I pack up our things and lead Ally to the car pushing past Cassidy. I drive her home and bring her to her room and she cries herself to sleep in my arms.

**So what did you guys think. Review.**


	11. Cassidy

**Time for a story. By the way I'm probably going to write about 5 more chapters after this.**

_**Austin's POV**_

It' been a day since the incident with Cassidy on Saturday. It's Monday and I'm now getting ready for school. I've gotten dressed and I'm heading over to Ally's house to pick her up because her mom is still not back. I get to her house and go inside. I don't have to ask or knock to come in because I know she'll let me in anyway. I walk up into her room after checking that she wasn't downstairs. I see that she is asleep even though school is starting in 5 minutes. I shake her 'till she wakes up.

"Ally. Ally, wake up. School starts in 5 minutes." When I say that she shoots out of the bed and pushes me out of the way. As she runs to her drawers she starts to take off her shirt. Before she takes it off completely she puts it down and turns just realizing that I'm there. I look at her amused. "Hey. What's up?" I say. All she does is pont to the door. I leave the room understanding what she is saying. When she finally gets out of the room she grabs my hand and pulls me into the car. I look at her.

"Well drive." she says. "NOW!" I look away and immediatly start to drive. We get to school with about 1 minute to spare. We hurridly get our books. Ally gives me a peck on the cheek and walks off to class without a word. Wow. She must have really been in a rush.

**Time Skip**

After class I go to Ally's locker to meet up with her. I grab her around the waist and she squeals in suprise. She turns around and when she see's me she gives me a peck on the lips. I smile and pull her closer to make the kiss last a little more than half a second. She pulls away and I frown.

"I need to get my books." she says. I nod and say a quick goodbye. I go to get my books and get to next period.

_**Ally's POV**_

I walk out of the classroom. I was just going to the bathroom when I see it. The most horrifying I've ever seen. As soon as I see it I ran back into the classroom. After class I go to my lockeras fast as I can and put my books away. Its the end of the day so I leave the school and walk home. When I get there I see Austin walking behind me but he didn't notice me walking so hurry into my house. He knocks on the door I make sure to be as quiet as possible so he won't know I'm home. When he finally walks away I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

I drop my bookbag and go to the kitchen. I grab a giant tub of vanilla ice cream and go sit on the couch. I turn on a random chicflick and start to cry my heart out. I start to eat the ice cream that is now salty and wet from my tears when suddenly I get a phone call. Without bothering to check the caller I.D. I pick up the phone. I hear Austin's voice on the other end so I shreak and hang up the phone. Then someone else calls. This time I'm carefull to check the caller I.D.. It's Trish so I answer the phone.

**(Bold-Trish;**_**Slanted-Ally)**_

_**Hey Trish. What's up? **_

**Oh Ally. What's wrong?**

_**Oh nothing. I just caught Austin kissing Cassidy today. **_(I start to sob even more.)

**OMG! Are you all right. Do I need to crush some Austin?**

_**NO,no. I'm fine, it's fine Trish. I'm just a little heartbroken that's all.**_

**Okay. But if you won't let me hurt him, at least let me come over and comfort you.**

_**Okay. See you soon. **_(I hang up the phone.)

I clean myself up and put the ice cream into the freezer. In a few minutes I hear the door bell ring. I go and open the door to find Trish standing there with a sympathetic look on her face. She comes in and gives me a bone crushing hug.

"Look, we may be having some problems but I don't need my best friend killing me right afterwards." I manage to choke out. She lets go and gives me a slight smile.

"Have you two talked about it yet." she asked. I shook my head. "Well then call him. Invite him over and break up with him." she says. I nod. I pull out my phone and call him. He picks up his phone. Before he has to say anything I tell him to come over. A couple minutes I hear a knock. Trish runs upstairs.

Oh Boy.

**What did you think? Review.**


	12. Love

**Hey. Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with other stories, school and dealing with the fact that I'll be moving this summer. But anyway this is the last chapter of the story so enjoy.**

_**Austin's POV**_

I'm walking up to Ally's door. Ever since school let out she's been ignoring me. But a little while ago she called me and told me that she wanted me to come over and that it was urgent. So here I am. At her door waiting. I ring her doorbell and as soon as I bring my hand away she opens the door.

"Hey, Ally" I say. She pulls me into the house and smacks me across the face.

"What was that for!? What did I do?!" I yell

"Oh, you know what you did." Ally screams in my face. I don't have any idea what she's talking about.

"Is this because I didn't pick you up after school, because that wasn't my fault. I couldn't find you anywhere. I just assumed that you had left already." I said assuming that was what she was talking about. Although, if it is, then she is really overreacting.

"That is not what I'm talking about, Austin, and you know it. You cheated on me! I saw you!" she said.

"What are you-Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" I say. Now I know what she's talking about. "Are you talking about Cassidy. Ally, that was nothing. She forced me into it."

"Yeah, right. Are you sure about that because you didn't look like you were trying to get her off when I saw you!" I say.

"Ally, I'm serious! I didn't kiss her. I tried to pull away but Cassidy was to strong. Please listen to me." I beg her. She doesn't listen. Instead she looks down at her feet.

"How can I believe you. How do I know to trust you any more." she says. I start to tear up. She shakes her head and points to the door. I know not to keep talking because it would just make things worse for me. I walk out the front door and go home.

_**Ally's POV**_

As soon as he leaves I think about my decision. Maybe I overreacted. He did look like he was sorry. Trish comes down.

"Good job girl. I'm proud of you!" she says. Trish keeps talking but the sound of my thoughts drown her out. I just keep thinking about how my decision may effect me. My head starts to pound and I start to get dizzy. I fall to the ground and the last thing I hear are the sounds of Trish's screams. Then it all goes black.

When I wake up, I'm on my couch with Austin and Trish hovering over me. I sit up fast but I flinch when my head starts hurting.

"Ally. Oh my god, Ally. You're okay." Austn says. Wait a minute! Austin! What is he doing here? " Trish! She's awake!" he says.

"Yes I can see that Austin. No need to shout." she says." I chuckle. Typical Trish. "Hey Ally. Are you okay." she says.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I think I just had a nervous breakdown." I say. I turn to Austin. "As for you, Austin."I pull him down and crash my lips onto his. When I finally broke for air he stepped back in surprise.

"Woah! What..was that for!" he says. " I thought you hated me."

"Well, I thought about it for a while. And the way you beged convinced me that you were telling the truth. Now get back down here!" I say and pull him back to kiss him again.

"I'm just gonna go." Trish says but I ignore her and keep kissing him. I break apart and chuckle. He smiles. I sit up, move on to his lap and put my hands around his neck.

"So...you really worry about me don't you." I say a bit cockily. He laughs.

"Yeah. Yes I do. I love you." he says. I look at him and kiss him once more.

"And I love you too." I say.

_**-10 years later-**_

"Amelia, come here! It's time to go to your friend's birthday party. And Jack get Rose! You two need to get to your Doctor's appointment's. Austin will you stop looking at yourself in the mirror." Ally says, chuckling. It's amazing what ten years can do for you. Austin and I are now a happily married couple with three kids, Amelia Pond Moon, Rose Tyler moon, and Jack Harkness moon.

"Hello Ally. I'll bring Amelia to her party. You bring Jack and Rose to their appointments. I hate doctors. They're freaky." Austin says. Ally laughs.

"Never did like them." I say. It's been so long since highschool. And I just want everyone to know one thing. I love Austin and he loves me and we will be together until the end of time.

**Okay. That was the last chapter of this story. I hope it was good. Oh and please read my other stories. **


End file.
